


鸡言鸡语 (2)

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 2





	鸡言鸡语 (2)

背景：2019年3月，张敬轩和jlghk一起去法国，参加法国五月美食荟活动的宣传录制。

J：@kennyjr@kennyjr@kennyjr 你老公说放工后要去附近的古董市场看看👀

Kenny：？？？？？

J：刚休息的时候拿出Citibank新办的信用卡问助理最高额度多少，好像说要刷爆它喔🤫

T：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈败家轩轩人设不倒(bushi

C：惹～Kenny姐心好痛

I：冇问题，wuli轩轩帅气又多金，羡慕.gif

Kenny：【一段语音】：dklm！又一箱箱运回来！国际货运好贵噶！就知买买买！万尺仓库都快放不下喇！唔使交租噶？唔使交管理费噶？＆#*/%……(此处省略100字)……(高音mode)

Kenny：不行，你帮我拦住他T^T(可怜.gif )@jlghk

J：OKOK～等下放工我让他陪我去我们当地的乡村俱乐部gay吧

Kenny：咩啊？！？！？！

A：你好骚啊.gif

I：小降摇头.gif

J：乡村俱乐部style～看表演＋跳舞＋交友，很清水哒～～唔使惊，我一定第一时间向群主反馈轩轩的动态😌

T：大家好，我来翻译一下：楼上这位法国0仔受够了牙签状的亚洲size，好不容易回到法国当然想尝尝家乡的味道噜～

A：感觉有被冒犯到

C：感觉有被冒犯到+1

J：Lady Gaga砸话筒.jpg

晚餐后。

Kenny：@jlghk 不用你视奸啦，我老公主动向我汇报行程了。害羞.gif

I：啧啧啧，老夫老妻了，还黏黏乎乎

T：求Kenny姐传授御夫之术，小兔仰望.gif

A：🙄楼上这位姐姐有夫吗？

C：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈人艰不拆

T：Lady Gaga砸话筒.jpg @A

J：OKOK，我们已经到啦～～@kennyjr

Jlghk传来一张hins坐在沙发上专心致志地切cheese的照片。

I：@Kennyjr 你家老公去gay吧吃cheese？喔hohoho～

Kenny：你有咩问题？难道我老公敢去吃外面的0仔咩？敲头.gif

Jlghk传来一段短视频：舞池中大概有十几只骚鸡在热舞，搔首弄姿。不过……和香港、日本他们常去的gay吧不同的是，看上去0仔很少……

T：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！看上去有好多高大壮1仔喔！！我活了！！我可以！！！鸡叫mode

I：我D！！！这是什么好地方？！下次带上姐姐我！！！姐姐也想爽爽～～害羞.gif

A：omg……好优质的1仔，特别是钢琴前的那个！！

C：係啊，肉眼可见的骄人size🐔🐔🤤🤤

J：absolutely！hins也说那位不错喔～～🙈🙈

A：你要相信我们1仔看1仔的眼光💅🏻

Kenny：@jlghk 你敢给我老公推荐0仔你就死定了！听到没？！

J：知啦知啦，我怎么会坑姐妹您呢～～p.s.你老公好自觉，酒都不喝一口，只中意这里的cheese，偷笑.gif

T：神仙爱情👏🏻

I：神仙爱情💯

A：我好🍋🍋

C：谁不是呢😭

J：姐去勾大鸡鸡男孩噜，回聊～

凌晨十二点多，hins和jlghk(with his 柯南)一起回到了公司安排的酒店，各自回房。

Jlghk打开骚鸡群，拍了一张最大号套套的包装盒照片传到群里。配文：good night～害羞.jpg✌🏻️✌🏻️

Kenny：我真系恭喜你吖😌

T：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊恭喜姐妹！

I：我D，我也好想要大🐔🐔男孩嘤嘤嘤

A：wow～～地道法棍还是厉害喔

C：牛奶法棍还是麦香法棍呢？😏

J：【一段语音】：姐验货先，回聊～(骚浪喘息断断续续mode)

T：你就好啦T^T

I：我好羡慕555555

A：轩轩嫌弃.gif

C：假笑男孩假笑.jpg

10分钟后。

J：【一段语音】：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我D！！我房间里的lube被人打开用过！！！

A：？？？

C：天啦噜！房客好没素质惹～～

T：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

J：【一段语音】：shit！刚吹硬！！突然停下尴尬到爆炸555555

J：@Kennyjr@Kennyjr@Kennyjr江湖救急江湖救急！

I：你呼叫群主有什么用？

J：求群主老公送lube过来，就住隔壁嘛～～可怜.jpg

T：点解如此饥渴？？？嫌弃.gif

J：hard＆creamy，害羞.gif

A：啧，熏疼你的柯南，眼前有现成的0却不能屌😂

I：或许你可以先用腿帮他解决一下😏

C：可怜的姐妹～～帮你一起艾特群主@kennyjr

Kenny还是没出现。

两分钟后。

J：【一段语音】：我d！硬着🐔🐔跑下楼好鬼尴尬！！还白跑一趟！！该死的乡村酒店前台没人！

J：Kenny呢？！？！点解不出现？？？江湖救急啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

I：可能和他老公在视频doi吧，斜眼笑.gif

J：我刚才贴在墙上听了，没有声音喔

T：你是变态吗🙈🙈

A：？？？黑人问号.jpg

C：啧啧……性欲使人失去理智

J：不说了，我再帮我的柯南吹一会儿，8

Kenny：？？？？喂呀！我刚才在洗澡！我帮你问问

……

Kenny：@jlghk 他说可以哦～不过只能倒一半给你，等下我俩也要用，害羞.gif

T：秀

A：🙄

J：？？？OK……

Kenny：我老公叫你现在去他门口拿啦，顺便提醒你小声点，周围几间房住着工作人员🤣

……

J：拿到啦～多谢姐妹！爱你～～啾咪～～

Kenny：好好吃你的法棍😌😌嗷～我老公找我视频了，88

10分钟后。

J：【一条语音】：我d，这房间隔音效果也太差了吧(bgm：喘息声和啪啪声)

I：dllm，你柯南叫太大声了，你再说一遍

J：【一条语音】：我说这房间隔音效果太差！！

I：嗯嗯嗯？你听到了什么？👂🏻

T：递麦.jpg

A：递麦.jpg+1

C：递麦.jpg+2

J：【一条语音】：原来hins可以咁高音？？和演唱会上不一样的高音。(娇喘mode)

I：你忘了农夫的《八无禁忌》咩？

T：张敬轩原来系黑人黑人

A：你睇佢眼下面有两个黑印黑印

T：我地调查过佢点解咁高音

C：关键系咪关于关智斌？

I：屌，农夫知道得太多了🙈

T：nsdd🍋🍋

A：不说了，撸撸睡了🍋🍋

C：我也，姐妹们晚安😭😭

(请忽略时差问题，感谢。)

Tbc.


End file.
